


Awake and Horny

by LoveSack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Large Cock, Lovers, Masturbation, Other, Sleep, cum, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSack/pseuds/LoveSack
Summary: A horny girl lies awake in bed but then finds relief.~
Kudos: 29





	Awake and Horny

It was 3 AM and Victoria laid wide awake in her bed. It's been like this for two months now, she wakes up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning trying in vain to get back to sleep, but being unable to. The reason being this throbbing sensation from her crotch, one of lust that makes her want to pick up her phone and start looking for erotic photos and images. Lewd images to help her handle her troublesome nightly desires... Victoria's hand trailed down her body, over her black tee clad C-cup breasts, past her thin waistline, right down to her panty covered bottoms and she touched her pulsing, needy pussy-lips through the very thin material, she was getting really wet down there.~

This has been happening to Victoria for some time now, almost every night for about two months time she wakes up in the middle of the night horny and alone, but this night was different than most where she wakes up in this state. Victoria focused on teasing her clit as moved her gaze to her side and there laying right next to her was her thick, tall and all-round incredible girlfriend Mariah!

Mariah, Victoria's simply breathtaking girlfriend, just thinking about her throughout the day could make Vicky swoon sometimes. She was about a foot taller than her and a lot plumper, she had some seriously big watermelon sized breasts, a pair of thick and juicy thighs and one heck of a sexy gropable rear. Most out of all of Mariah's physical characteristics Victoria loved her sexy girlfriend's incredible futa-stick the most!

Mariah were snoring in a cute way. She was fast asleep... though her futa-dick wasn't, it bobbed and swayed when she breathed. Mary's girl-hood were at half-mast from what Vicky could tell in the darkness. Mariah wore a pink pajama set, a snug fitting top and matching pair of pants. Mariah never bothered trying to stuff that thick thing or hers, or her football sized nuts for that matter, down one of her pant legs or anything because her massive size just might rip her pants to shreds, in Mariah's case it's more of a matter of when than if she pops a boner during the night! Her length becomes three-feet long when she's at full mast and she gets as thick a baseball bat too, flaccid she's half these sizes.

Vicky bit her lips as she stared at that currently two foot five inches long half-hard shaft as she laid there on her back with that meat-rod utterly uncovered! Suddenly Mary rolled over on her side and that cock wound straight-up in Vicky's lap. With shaky hands Vicky reached for Mary's dick-head and touched it and she could feel that thing quickly growing full erection between her fingers when she did. Seeing this Vicky quickly let go of the dick, she looked at Mary's face and remembered that the only reason for Mary stay over tonight and was because that it would be closer to where Mariah needed to be for work come tomorrow. A matter of expedience and convenience. Vicky couldn't bring herself to selfishly wake her girlfriend up and have her to go to work tomorrow in an all sleepy like state.

Vicky saw how her sleeping girlfriend's cock were still throbbing, it throbbed as it was there touching her thighs and then it started to leak with pre-cum and making her thighs sticky like and Mary was drooling at the mouth too! Vicky wondered what she could be dreaming about being this hard and oozing with pre-stuff! Vicky hoped that whatever she was having lewd dreams about... that she was the one Mary dreamed about. Vicky could sometimes be a possessive and jealous girl, she had seen how others stared at her sexy buxom girlfriend, and she was the type to show off a friendly beaming smile to everyone, further adding to Vicky's self-doubt.

None of that mattered at present... heck was Victoria ever horny!

She scooted up closer and resumed the groping attention.~ She made Mary moan again but she were luckily in a state of very deep sleep and didn't wake up. This made Vicky grow bolder, she fingered herself, sliding her fingers in and out of her while stroking Mary's thickness, she went about it nice and slow, she didn't want to make her cum. Vicky had gotten it in her head that if she'd make Mary ejaculate she'd wake up for sure, so she had to careful. Gently did she stroke that thing while rubbing herself at a faster rate, pushing her fingers inside of her wet lower lips and stirring them around and it made her moan.~

Vicky stopped, she stopped to observe her sleeping girlfriend's movements... did that moan wake her up? No... she was still snoozing, “phew” Vicky exhaled. Mary was making different humming and moaning noises and such but Mary were still completely out.

Mary's cock throbbed again and this one was quite the powerful pulse that it made Vicky lose her grip of it and Mary's erection went in straight between her girlfriend's legs and slapped her crotch. The sleeping Mary's dick slapped that gushing wet pussy of Vicky's with only her thin pair of panties working as a barrier between them. Vicky had an orgasm from getting cock-slapped, a small one but an orgasm nonetheless, a wave of pleasure shot through her body and she soaked her panties, completely drenching them with her pussy juices, she covered her mouth in an attempt to not be too loud.

“Nnnnnh,” Vicky's moans came out muffled.

“A-aaann!” Mary's loud moans didn't.~

Vicky froze, that were one loud groan... were Mary awake this time Vicky wondered? No... Mary still was sound asleep. “She's must've been exhausted to not have woken up from all this,” Victoria thought. But then again she also had yet to cum; the trigger that would be most likely to wake her up.

Vicky wanted to slip her damp panties off but with Mary's girth slid between her legs she just weren't able to at that time, they kept hitting Mary's throbbing, pulsating shaft so she had to settle with keeping them on. Vicky looked at her sleeping lover's pretty roundish face and lusted for her and her cock badly, “why does she have to go to work tomorrow?” Vicky selfishly thought, else she'd shook her till she'd wake her and then work her till they got to boning! 

Vicky began to move, she moved her crotch back and forth using the lovely Mary's rigidness for stimulation. It felt good, not as good as when she had that monster inside of her, but right now with Vicky this aroused this was close.~ She kept up the same motion using her girlfriend's member for her own pleasure and she were making Mary's member wet with her nectar as she did.~

Mary let out a moan once more, she clearly felt all of this applied stimuli despite still being asleep. Then something happened... a hip push! and then another one! Vicky gasped, she hadn't foreseen this, that her beloved would make love to her while still being in dreamland. Mariah's hips moved seemingly by themselves even if only a few inches in both directions and she did so repeatedly.~

“She's got to be dreaming she's doing it! That she's doing... me!” Vicky thought and she almost came again from just that mental image. Mary weren't moving fast or anything but to an overly turned on Vicky this was just enough for her to get off! Vicky rubbed her lower body up against that dick-meat at a much faster pace than Mary. Vicky used her three-foot long and hard futa-cock to great effect, she rubbing faster and faster and then: She achieved another orgasm! and this time it was a much bigger one!

“Mmmmhnn...” Victoria squirted hard! Her panties had slid a little down from all the rubbing and she had a fountain orgasm which almost reached the ceiling. “Nnnnnnh...” she were covering her mouth, trying to make as little sound as possible but it was proving difficult, so difficult she got teary eyed!

As if sensing that she had made Vicky touch off Mary's unconscious hip-movements came to a slow stop, her cock were still rock-solid and seeping with sticky pre-fluids. Vicky's orgasm had taken a lot out of her and she was at long last getting sleepy, coming like this was just the thing she needed and she's was finally ready to fall back to sleep. Vicky made sure to move in a gentle way sliding that erection out from between her thighs, going about it slowly just in case Mary was close to blowing an unconscious load. Then Vicky got those thoroughly drenched panties of hers off, tossing them aside. The last thing Vicky saw were that Mary turned over on her other side and before she passed out.

Later the following morning while the two had breakfast together Mariah relayed the crazy sex dreams she had the night prior. Mary's dreams had consisted of her pounding Vicky's holes in all manner of lewd positions, not knowing why this night in particular Vicky had dominated her dreamscape. Vicky feigned innocence, she 'totally' knew nothing about what could ever incentivize dreams of such a lewd nature. But both agreed; as soon as Mariah got out of work the two of them had to absolutely have a sex-date to try some of those positions out.~


End file.
